leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ajraddatz
Templates Hey, I was wondering if one day you can teach me how to create templates (if they are useful). You seem very knowledgable about the wiki and highly experienced. Also, as a favor to me, can you reply on my talk page =] Thank you! 04:15, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Your back :D Ok I wanted to ask for your help with my signature because the edit count is incorrect and it bothers me. Do you know how to fix this? Also can you read my message above please :) 19:55, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :Of course I can teach you how to make a template, but you'd need to find something to make a template for first ;) :There is nothing that you can do about the editcount in your signature - from a technical point of view, Wikia's editcount extension doesn't update instantaneously, and as such your editcount on your sig, and at will usually be lower than your current count as displayed on your userpage. 20:01, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok like the template for the champion checklist.. there are these things: , , and , I was thinking about making one where it is just a yellow straight line which means that this person is undecided about the idea of getting that champion or not. so the template would be '--' or ~''' . It could either be a straight line or a curved line. Do you know what I mean now? 20:24, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :Horribly, horribly useless... Better off ripping out the free champ indicator and applying it instead. Though that is still useless since the free champ rotation is right on the front page -_- 20:30, April 15, 2011 (UTC) So Aj, regardless of what he/she said, what do you think? 20:53, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Content director category Hello. Nice to meet you. I've noticed that you added another content director category. I've already made that category, so there's no need to have that category that you made. '-- 'UberTri125 (#) '''"Buckle Up!" 14:48, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :I made it because one use, Zelgadis87, had that category on his page. I've now redirected it to the other one, and removed it from his userpage. 14:54, April 16, 2011 (UTC) File Categories Aj, how did you edited the categories for image uploading? If you will proceed with that you will have to change the categorization of all files. Please add as categories: Ability Details Animations, Loading Screen, and Skins. Those last two are the most used. 18:23, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :I think that you've figured out what I did. I'll be making separate categories for the images as well, so it doesn't clog up the other category pages. 19:09, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations on your promotion! You will make a great administrator to the wiki! 19:05, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Template and AD page Hey glad to see you're an admin! Also I wanted to ask you a couple of things. Well as we discussed earlier, about my template, I was thinking that the yellow line mean "Undecided" because people may not have the champion or want it, so they can put the yellow line, indicting that they are "undecided". Also can you help me figure out why I can't edit 's AD page. I am supposed to add some tags. 19:27, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :No clue why you can't edit that page - it isn't protected. What error message are you getting? :I honestly don't know if that template addition would be a good idea. I just got back, as you know, and am not really back into the game yet (busy here, and IRL). Might be better to ask someone else on that, though I'd be able to add that (I think). 19:29, April 17, 2011 (UTC)